The DWMA Gets New Students
by Charminy
Summary: Aoi is a young girl who's parents had just died and now she must live with her uncle, Stein. This means she must go to another school, but she has yet to know what she is truly in for.
1. Chapter 1 - Moving Out!

**Chapter 1 - Moving Out?!**

''Ms. Mizuki!" The librarian stated very clearly, scaring Aoi half to death as she was very focused on her studies. Aoi looked up with a surprised expression on her face.

The librarian continued, '' The office would like to see you now.''

''What for?" asked Aoi, not hiding the annoyance in her voice. ''Can't they wait till the end of study hall to call me down?''

''_Now_,'' the librarian said, showing just as much annoyance in her voice.

Aoi grabbed her things and left the school library, heading down to student services to see what was so important. _I don't think I did anyth_ing _wrong in the past few months of the school year, _she thought to herself. _What else would they want me for?_ Aoi couldn't help fiddling with the locket dangling around her neck. After all, she was very nervous as to what would happen in the next hour - as she predicted the time it would take - at student services. _This couldn't possibly be more important than education, _she continued to think.

As she came into the room, the princible told her to have a seat as this may take a while. In the time period, Aoi came to learn her parents died just half an hour ago by a car accident. She wasn't exactly sorrowful about this, her parents never really being there for her to begin with, and was also told she would have to live with her only other known realative; Stein. Aoi didn't really know this man, as her mother and father weren't close to any other family members. To be honest, she didn't know he existed to begin with. Thoughts came through her head so fast.

_Why do I just hear about this man now, and why hasn't Mother and Father ever talked about him to me? I don't even know what he looks like! Does this mean I will have to move, and if so... to where exactly? Will I have to transfer schools, too? I think this will effect my studies. _Thought after thought came into Aoi's head, all rushing in one after the other.

'' When will I meet this 'Stein' person?'' asked Aoi.

'' Ms. Mizuki, your uncle has been called and is on his way here right now,'' the principle replied with a sigh.

'' Do I really have to go with him? What if I don't want to? Won't this effect my studies if I move away with him? ''

The principle was growing very impatient with Aoi and her questions. He tried his best to answer them all in a civilized manner, '' Yes, Ms. Mizuki, you have to go with him. If you do not want to, that will be your problem. I doubt your studies will be effected in any way at all.''

Just as the princible said that, a strange man had arrived claiming he was their for Mizuki. This man had stitches up and down his body, a white lab coat on, pale skin, glasses, and a light shade of hair. He had a screw in his head, which seemed to scare of the princible who had been shivering in his chair upon seeing the man. However, Aoi Mizuki was not scared one bit, and only saw this man to be a regular person. The man simply said with a wave of his right hand, '' I'm Stine. ''

'' And I am Aoi Mizuki, daughter of Coraline Mizuki and Kyoya Mizuki, '' said Aoi as she looked the strange man up and down. She wasn't sure if she was seeing correctly. This man known as Stein had a screw in his head, which made Aoi rub her eyes thinking it was a hallucuination.

'' Ah, Mizuki. I guess that means you are the one I am here for, '' said Stein as he looked Aoi up and down. She had mainly dark blue hair with a touch of light blue, and her hair was in two pig-tails. Her eyes were as black as coal with white specks mixed into them while a white ring surrounded the black of her eyes. She seemed to be average height - if not a few inches over - being 5 foot 6 inches.

''You got a problem?'' asked Aoi, annoyed with Stein looking her up and down.

''Time to go,'' he replied, ignoring her question which annoyed Aoi even more than having to go live with this man.

''Well this is your new home, I suppose, so you should get used to it, '' said Stein while he walked into his house. The house sent shivers down Mizuki's back. It was covered with stitches on the walls zig-zagging around the house so unevenly.

''You will sleep in the basement.,'' Stein said. Stein then got out tape measure and measured Aoi's arm which made him frown. ''Aw... too long. '' Mizuki looked at Stein as if he were insane. He simply passed her, leaving her to carry her bags down the stairs to the basement herself.

Aoi let out a big huff as she carried four heavy bags down the stairs at once, determined to only make one trip from the first floor to the basement. Luckily, she made it there without popping a blood vessell from the weight of the bags. Aoi Mizuki wasn't even able to get herself sat down before Stein came barging in on her with a smile on his face.

''No time to rest, you stil have to meet Lord Death and see around your new school,'' he said to her.

''Oh you've gotta be kidding me!'' She whined to Stein, which served as useless since he instead ignored her. He grabbed her hand roughly, yanking her up the stairs and out the door. The entire way there, Mizuki tried to pull her hand away, but Stein kept a tight grip. Instead she just gave up and accepted the fact that she would have to go to a new school.

The two finally arrived at the school which sent Aoi into awe at the magnificant sight in front of her. There main color of the school waas black with red pointed caps to the towers around it which also had skulls on the walls of them. Towards the front of the school had three big skulls with three red points out of the middle one's eye holes and nose hole. Two candles were next to the outter skulls which were each lit.

''Wow...'' Aoi said to herself, taking a good look at the scene around her.

''Yup,'' replied Stein. ''Welcome to the D.W.M.A or also known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy. You will either be a weapon - which you would be born as one - or a meister who weilds the weapon. Together, you try and gather the kishin souls, all 99 of them, so your weapon can become a true death weapon.'' Stein and Aoi continued their way into the school, Aoi taking a good look at the kids around them. One in particular caught her eye as he was very loud, had a star on his arm, and had blue hair. She smiled and waved to him, but the kid just looked at her and walked onwards with a black haired girl. This made Aoi Mizuki frown to herself.

''Now it is time to meet Lord Death,'' said Stein as they walked on.

''L-Lord Death?" asked Aoi in surprise.

As Lord Death welcomed them into a certain room, Aoi couldn't help but hesitate to go in. This man looked friendly, but he also had something that made him seem as if he can get fierce when needed.

''Oh hiya there!" said Lord Death. ''You must be Stein's niece who he has told me about. Aoi Mizuki if I am correct? " His voice was full of excitement and happiness while he talked which helped Aoi get more comfortable with him.

''Yes, yes I am Aoi Mizuki.''

''Well we better get to finding you a weapon! Let me just pull out some pictures of available weapons.'' Lord Death rummaged through a box, finding some pictures of people showing off their ability to become a certain weapon. None interested Aoi at first, then came one. The girl's name was Yuki, and weirdly she did not have a last name like the rest of the weapons did. She was known to be a whip as Lord death had told her. Before Aoi could say anything about her, two people came into the room; a boy and a girl.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Students of the DWMA

**Chapter 2 - The Students of D.W.M.A**

''Hey Lord Death!" said the girl who had come in. Her hair was worn in pig-tails just as Aoi's was, but her hair color was light brown. She wore a school outfit with a black jacket, was an inch or so smaller than Aoi, and her eyes were a nice shade of green which made Mizuki smile to herself.

''Oh hello, Maka!" replied Lord Death, Stein was now nowhere to be found. Aoi looked at the girl, tilting her head a bit. Maka looked at Aoi, smiling kindly towards her.

''Hey, Maka. Shouldn't we get going?" asked the boy next to her. He had snow white hair, red eyes, and seemed to be a bit smaller than the girl known as 'Maka.' His voice sounded smooth as he talked, yet sarcastic which annoyed Aoi for some reason.

''No, Soul,'' replied Maka, continuing to look Aoi Mizuki up and down slowly and catiously.

''Oh, Aoi, we should be getting back to your weapon selection! Class is going to start today, so we should be picking up the pace. Now, you want Yuki?" Lord Death asked her.

Aoi just nodded, not saying anything to him. She was so focused on the two next to her. She seemed to like the girl, but she wasn't so sure for the boy. He seemed too free with no cares in the world to her.

''I'm Maka Albarn.'' Maka put her hand out for Aoi to shake it. Aoi did so, returning the kind smile Maka had been using with her. ''Next to me is my partner, Soul Eater Evans.'' She pointed to the boy next to her.

''How old are you exactly?" Soul asked, looking Aoi up. She seemed taller than both of them, which Soul assumed she was older than him and Maka.

''I am 15 years old, and how old are you both?" asked Mizuki.

''I am-'' Soul began to say before he was interrupted by a girl coming in.

''Ah! Yuki, meet Aoi Mizuki; your new meister,'' said Lord Death.

''Nice to meet you,'' said Yuki in a soft voice.

''You too,'' said Aoi.

''Hurry, hurry children! It is time to get to class, you know. You'll be late if you do not hurry,'' Lord Death sad to the children, looking at each of them. They nodded, hurrying out of the room and towards the hallways.

''Wait! Maka and Soul, you both have the same classes as Yuki and Aoi. Show them around, will you?" Lord Death had said to them.

The children ran their ways down the hallway to get to their first class together, which was taught by a man named Sid.

Day after day had passed, Aoi and Yuki becoming used to one another's soul while they fought the evil souls known as the kishin. They had even met a few new people along their days known as Black Star and Tsubaki. Maka and Aoi became great friends along with Yuki. A month or so had passed since Yuki and Aoi went to the school, which was enough time for the two to get used to the way the D.W.M.A ran.

''Hey Uncle!" called Aoi. She began to make her way up the stairs to the first floor of Stein's house. Aoi looked around, but Stein was nowhere to be found. The house was dark except for the few candles spread around, which served almost useless for a light source. A female snicker was heard somewhere near her. Aoi instantly looked around in confusion, fear growing inside her.

''Hello?" She asked as she cautiously walked around. ''Anyone here? Uncle Stein, is that you?" Aoi came over to a dark figure in the corner of the room and touched what appeared to be it's arm. However, it was not Stein. Instead it was a female with snake tattoos along both arms. She had brown hair, yellow eyes, was wearing a black suit, and was barefoot.

''Hello, Mizuki,'' hissed the strange woman. ''I am here because I need to tell you a few things and I need a favor from you.'' The woman stepped out of the dark corner, coming towards Aoi with a smile on her face. Black arrows shot around the room, wrapping around Aoi. She struggled to get free, but she failed. The arrows were tightly wrapped around her with no easy way of breaking free. _If only Yuki were here_, thought Aoi.

''My name is Medusa Gorgon, and I need to tell you how much potential you have – and you certainly have a lot. You are a witch, Mizuki and you do not know how to harvest your powers to their fullest yet. That is where I come in. Once I inject you with this…'' Medusa swiftly comes next to Aoi and injects her with a black liquid. ''This is my black blood that I give to you, and I need you to do a little thing for me. You must spy on your little friends that you have.'' Medusa snickered evily at this, her yellow eyes flickering.

Aoi stood there, helpless. Suddenly her thoughts on studying, friends, Stein, school, and everything else had froze up.

''You do not have to do this, but if you are not with me, by definition you are against me,'' said Medusa looking seriously at Aoi.

''I will,'' replied Aoi. Something about this woman had made her feel safe and warm inside. She seemed much more sane than Stein was, and she wanted to stay near this woman.

''Good,'' said Medusa. ''You cannot tell anyone about this. Not a single soul alive must know about this unless I tell them about it. '' Medusa began to crawl up the wall, jamming herself in the corner once again. ''You will gain powers from the black blood which will make you more powerful than anyone can imagine.''

''W-Will it hurt me, though?" asked Aoi, looking Medusa in the eyes.

''No, no. You will be fine,'' answered Medusa coldly. ''For now, atleast,'' she muttered under her breath so Mizuki wouldn't be able to hear what she had just said. This made Medusa snicker to herself and let an evil smirk form around her lips. Medusa offered her hand to Aoi. Aoi took the hand, Medusa then pulling her up onto the wall.

Medusa whistled, a broom burst in in through the roof and resting in front of them. Medusa held Aoi tightly, taking her onto the broom with her. ''Let us control this city,'' Medusa said. ''Together, we shall rule the D.W.M.A.'' And together, they flew through the skies on that broom.


	3. Chapter 3 - Yuki and Aoi's Mission

**Chapter 3 – Yuki and Aoi's Mission**

''Hey you two!" Lord Death said to the two girls standing in front of him.

''You summoned us?" asked Yuki in her usual soft voice. She yawned, stretching out her arms. _I wonder why he summoned us in the middle of the night_, Yuki thought to herself with a confused expression spread across her face. She looked at her miester, Aoi for an answer but she, too, had the same confused expression spread across her face.

''Why, yes I did,'' answered Lord Death. ''I have a special mission just for the two of you in fact!" He nodded slowly, happiness put into his voice.

''Well, what's the mission then?" asked Aoi, narrowing her eyes.

''You two are ahead of your class for now, and it doesn't seem like you are falling behind at all. You have collected 99 kishin souls incredibly fast, which means you have one witch soul to collect. I don't know how exactly you two managed to pull off collecting so many souls in a matter of a month or two, but that's not what I summoned you two for.''

Aoi and Yuki were holding back a laugh, as they knew exactly how they got those souls so fast. Every night they had been attending the D.W.M.A, the two had been out collecting kishin souls without anyone else's knowledge of them doing so. They doubted they would get in trouble for doing some extra soul collecting, but they didn't want to take any chances.

''I need you two to find me a weapon. It is called 'Ragnarok' and is highly dangerous. I have assigned you two with this mission because I believe you can handle it,'' Lord Death said seriously this time. ''Now off with you!" Yuki and Aoi nodded slowly before making their way back to their dorm. They both got dressed and Yuki transformed into her whip form.

By now, Aoi was jumping roof to roof while she looked around for the weapon.

''Hey do you even know what the weapon looks like?" asked Yuki.

''No idea, but I think if we follow where noise is, we might be able to find it,'' answered Mizuki as she kept her eyes ahead.

She stopped on one rooftop, looking around and making sure she was paying attention to all the noises around her. All of a sudden Aoi heard a faint screaming noise coming from within a building. She dashed towards that area instantly, not skipping a beat. Aoi dropped down off of the roof, landing on the ground in front of the building.

''In there,'' said Mizuki slowly and cautiously.

''You sure?" asked Yuki.

''I heard it, but it stopped now. However I am positive it's in there.''

''I didn't hear anything, but I won't argue. I just hope you're right his one,'' Yuki's voice trailed off which made Aoi snap Yuki's whip form into the air. It had startled Yuki.

''Hey focus! This is serious!" said Mizuki.

''Okay, I'm sorry! Let's just get in and get this over with.''

Aoi pushed the doors open slowly. Inside was a boy dressed in black, wielding a sword in his hand, and had messy purple hair. Yuki noticed Soul and Maka were also inside.

''Hey look!" Yuki said to Aoi excitedly.

Her excitement faded as the boy began to hold his head and twitched about uncomfortably. He let out a terrible scream, which made Mizuki flinch. Something big suddenly sprouted out of the boy's back, forming into a creature of some sort. It looked very muscular. Its eyes had a black 'x' over each of them, which seemed to fit with the white x over its face. Its body color was mostly black, but it looked as if it had white gloves on with metal cuffs over its wrists. The creature began to punch the boy's head in a teasing manner.

''That hurts me,'' said the boy. The creature continued to do the same action, however. ''It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Ouch! Stop already! STOP IT NOW!''

The creature answered, ''Calm down now, Crona. You're so _scary _when you're stressed out like this.''

Maka and Soul were standing next to Yuki and Aoi. They looked at each other once then turned back to the boy and the creature that had came out of his back.

''This is getting weird,'' Maka said to the meister and weapon pair next to her. Maka pulled up Soul in his scythe form in front of her. ''You should know that the hunting of human souls is strictly forbidden,'' she said in a strong voice. ''Are you both students? I haven't seen either of you around the academy.''

''Around the where?" asked the boy the creature called Crona. ''What academy?" His voice was full of uncertainty. ''Anyway, she said it was okay to collect the human souls. I don't see what is wrong with it if she said it was okay.''

''Her soul looks tasty,'' said the creature. Maka glared at Crona, her nice shade of green eyes not moving off of him.

''Meisters and their weapons aren't allowed to collect human souls for any reason,'' Maka said, ignoring what the creature had said about her to Crona. ''You are only allowed to hunt the souls that have turned into kishin eggs. Not it is my duty to stop you both.'' Maka raised Soul's scythe form into the air while Mizuki snapped Yuki's whip form in the air. The whip was now glowing a bright black color as their souls connected with one another. The creature on Crona's back had poked him in the head before forming into a sword.

Crona swung the sword around, stopping for a second before dashing towards Maka swiftly, the sword sliding along the floor. Maka stopped the boy by putting her scythe into the ground in front of the sword. Aoi grabbed Crona's leg with the whip before pulling it back towards her. Crona slipped and slammed onto the ground, but stood back up again with a twisted smile on his face. Maka swung the scythe down onto him, but he leapt backwards. She continued to do this, hoping she could slice at Crona at least once. Yuki suddenly had changed into a gun without realizing it.

''When the hell did you gain the ability to become a gun?" Aoi asked, surprised at what her partner had just turned into.

''I have no idea!" Yuki answered just as surprised.

Mizuki shot at Crona, a dark blast coming from the gun, which distracted Crona. This gave Maka an open window to pin him onto the ground. Maka flew into the air, digging her knees into Crona's back and making him slam onto the hard floor below them.

''You got him, Maka!" Soul cheered. Maka held up her scythe in the air, about to slice down on Crona. Crona somehow got free and was now standing. The scythe was, indeed, through him, but it didn't look as if he had been hurt at all.

Crona looked at Maka with his bright, white eyes. ''Oh no, that was a bad move you did there,'' he said to her. Black fluid leaked down from his body, which made Aoi's eyes widen.

_Does he have the black blood, too?_ Aoi wondered to herself.

''Black blood?" Soul and Maka asked in unison.

Crona leaned forward, his face coming next to hers. ''Yes, that is right, my blood is black,'' Crona answered. Maka got her scythe out of Crona then jumped backwards.

''What's up with this guy?" Soul asked nervously.

''I think I have an idea,'' Maka slowly said to Soul.

Yuki and Mizuki just looked at each other. Yuki had been the only one who knew about Aoi's encounter with Medusa. Medusa had told Aoi to tell Yuki since she thought it would be a good idea as Aoi would be almost useless without her weapon anyway. Aoi shifted her weight onto her left foot uncomfortably.

''I don't know how it's possible, but I think his blood itself is a weapon. I was able to cut through his skin, but he blood stopped be as soon as I got to his blood vessels,'' Maka said to the group.

''She's a girl and I am not good with girls, what am I suppose to do with her?" Crona asked himself.

''What is with this guy?" Soul asked. ''And who is he talking to?"

''Oh okay,'' Crona began. ''You're saying I can _kill_ the girl? I did not realize I could actually do so. Maybe I can play with her hair first, though.'' His eyes darted in all directions as if he were insane. Crona lifted his sword into the air then pointing it at Maka and Soul. The weapon suddenly let out a giant screech, making everyone hold their ears. Crona then dashed towards Maka, ready to slice her open and kill her for good.


	4. Chapter 4 - Crona vs The Students

**Chapter 4 – Crona vs. Academy Students?**

Yuki and Aoi looked at Crona and screamed, ''Maka!" in unison. Before any of them knew it, Soul got out of weapon form and in place of Maka, was sliced down by Crona and his weapon. Crona looked at Maka and Soul and frowned upon Soul's actions.

''Soul!" Maka shouted, kneeling beside him. ''Wake up! Soul please.''

''You're an idiot. Hurry and get out of here, Maka.'' Soul managed to say between breaths.

Crona walked over to Maka, holding up the sword up once again. Maka braced herself, but did not dare to abandon Soul. Instead she put her head to his chest to see if his heart was still beating. Crona stopped himself, looking at her closely.

''This is all my fault,'' Maka said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Crona was about to swing at Maka until Aoi had blasted his head with one of the dark energy shots from Yuki's gun form. The shots were so powerful; it slammed Crona into the front entrance door. Before Aoi could do another shot, a blade came into Crona's stomach from the door. Everyone froze up instantly.

''How did that get there?" Crona asked, his eyes widening. Stein kicked the door open.

''Professor!" Yuki called out to him.

Crona got kicked into one of the seats in the building, breaking through it and went through another seat as well. The blade that had stabbed through Crona revealed its human form, Maka's father. He was a tall man who wore a dark suit with matching black shoes. His hair was red while his eyes were blue, and his voice sounded so smooth when he talked.

''Your papa has arrived,'' said Maka's father, not turning around to face her, but everyone knew it was directed towards her.

Maka ignored him and instead turned towards Stein who was kneeling down next to Soul and Maka. He put his lab coat onto Soul to cover him up.

''Is he going to be all right?" asked Maka with concern in her voice.

''The wounds serious, which means we need to get you two out of here as fast as possible,'' he answered her. He then turned his eyes towards Mizuki and said, ''if you are going on a mission, at least tell me first before going off and leaving me wondering as to where you went.''

Maka's father looked over to Crona who was getting up from the ground before he said, ''I got to admit, though, it was an easier fight than I expected.''

''Professor, who are those two?" asked Maka.

''Don't worry about it,'' he answered before standing up. ''Let's take care of this, shall we, Spirit?" Maka's father nodded, a smirk formed around his lips. He went back into his weapon form.

''Crona hurry up and stop being an idiot, '' said the creature from Crona's back. ''If you don't focus, we're going to be in real trouble with her.'' It was now pulling Crona's hair roughly, yanking his head around as he did so.

Stein got into his position with Spirit in his hand. Crona got into position as well before lunging at him with his sword. Crona instead stepped to the side and swung his sword at Stein. Stein blocked Crona's attack with Death Scythe. Stein stepped towards Crona, pulling his arm up along with the rest of his body and throwing him onto the floor next to them. Stein brought is hand up and said ''Soul Force'' to himself before sending his palm down on Crona's stomach, sending terrible shocks into Crona. Crona spit out some black blood as he screamed. Stein was about to hit him with his soul wavelength again, but something went through his stomach, which turned out to be Crona's black blood. The blood around them turned into needles, and was sent down onto Stein. Stein moved out of the way, however just in time. Stein slid backwards, but caught himself. When he was ready, Stein ran towards Crona through the black blood needles dodging them all. He launched himself up into the air, coming down onto Crona with Death Scythe. Crona barely moved out of the way and was not ready for Stein's next attack. Stein sent his soul wavelength into Crona once again, making Crona scream his terrible scream. Crona had gotten pushed out of the building and was now on the streets. Stein ran outside and looked around.

''Were is he?" He asked slowly and cautiously.

''Time to die, screw head,'' said the creature on Crona's back with an evil snicker.

Stein looked around more, just seeing him, but it was too late. The needles were sent into Stein, piercing through his skin instantly. Blood splattered everywhere, flying through the air. Stein simply smiled and gave out a coy laugh.

''I think I'd like to dissect you now,'' he said to Spirit.

''Let's get this over with!" Spirit replied with happiness in his voice.

Aoi twirled Yuki's gun form around in her hand before smiling and saying, ''I think we can help you two out with that!"

''Alright!" Yuki said.

Stein was ready to leap towards Crona and give him another taste of the soul wavelength, but there was one problem; the blood would stab him as soon as they detected him under them. This is where Aoi began to help. She shot down each and every one that she saw, making sure all of them were gone so Stein would be able easily pass towards Crona and finish him off. Crona and the creature had both been so focused on Yuki and Aoi destroying the blood that they hadn't noticed Stein had disappeared.

''I don't see him!'' The creature said as it looked around nervously. ''Where is the screw head? Damn it!"

Stein them came from mid air, kicking down Crona's head into the hard pavement below them. Crona got up slowly, but was too dizzy to see anything in his path. The creature was frantically slapping Crona's face; trying to get Crona to pay attention so they wouldn't get another hit with Stein's soul wavelength. Stein took is chance to do as the creature had been gone into hysterics about. Crona fell backwards, black blood staining the street before them all.

''It's over now,'' Stein said, picking up Death Scythe and twirling him around.

Crona lay on the floor, not moving with his sword next to him. Yuki looked over to Soul, a concerned expression spread across her face.

''Will Soul be okay?" She asked Mizuki in a low voice so no one would hear them talking.

''I'm not sure,'' replied Aoi with the same quiet volume as Yuki had used when she asked her.

''Do you really think it was Maka's fault for, you know…''

''I don't think it was anyone's fault to be honest. Maka was doing her duty as an academy student to try and defeat Crona and Ragnarok.''

''Did we fail our mission?" asked Yuki.

''I don't think so. Failing would have meant death and we certainly did not die. Well as far as I know, anyway.''

The both of them giggled to themselves upon saying this. Their laughter stopped, however as their eyes made their way back to Soul and Maka.

Suddenly out of nowhere a snake put Crona in its mouth and left. Everyone looked at it in awe, not expecting for Crona – who was passed out at the moment - to make and escape like this. Everyone's eyes followed the direction the snake was going and found Medusa in the air on her broom with an evil smirk on as usual. She chuckled to herself softly.

''I was just dropping by,'' she said to those who were standing there. ''Who would think I'd run into you two?" Her gaze turned towards Spirit and Stein who looked at her with glares.

''Who is that?" asked Maka, tilting her head to the side.

''I'd love to stay and play, but I have other things to deal with,'' Medusa simply replied. Before she left she winked at Yuki and Mizuki without anyone noticing her do so. She suddenly flew off on her broom into the night sky along with Crona in the snake's mouth.

''Let's get Soul back to the D.W.M.A quickly,'' Stein said with a concerned tone in his voice as he spoke.

_Soul, please be okay, _thought Maka to herself as she looked at Soul. _I know this is my fault, but you have to live – no you __**need**__ to live. _By now her eyes were watery and one tear had made its way down Maka's cheek ever so slowly. Spirit who put a hand on Maka's shoulder interrupted her thinking.

Spirit said to her with smile, trying to comfort his daughter, ''Come on, let's go home…''


End file.
